


Room for Cream

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of working with Jane, Darcy has approximately zero patience for someone trying to steal her coffee. Even if it's Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Cream

Darcy sighed and rubbed at her forehead. Jane had insisted on all-night monitoring of the data, still looking for another Einstein-Rosenberg bridge, aka a highway to the hot cut blond. Of course, Jane being the sleep-deprived creature that she is, there’s no such thing as a nap after all that, not with new data to play with. Darcy had volunteered to do a coffee run a) because she needed it and b) she hoped that Jane wouldn’t notice that her coffee was decaf and would allow a nap. With any hope, Jane would sleep for twelve hours and Darcy would have a chance to clean the eight different colors of ink off her hands.

“Venti black coffee with room for cream!” called the barista. Darcy stepped forward and reached for her drink, her hand inches away before another hand reached out and snagged the drink. She turned and snatched it back, working some sort of caffeine-deprived magic to avoid spilling it. The man who had stolen her drink glared at her from behind his sunglasses,

“Why would you do that? Why would you steal my coffee?”

“Because it’s my coffee.” she said, walking to the tiny table and taking the top off, pouring in cream. The man scoffed and pulled off his sunglasses,

“Really? The best idea right now is to steal Tony Stark’s coffee?” Darcy swallowed the part of her that wanted to fangirl loudly and took a sip of the coffee,

“Yes. It’s mine.” She walked away, being sure to sway her hips a little more than strictly necessary. Just because she was too tired for his bullshit didn't mean she couldn't indulge the man at least a little bit. Tony walked over to Happy, who was saving their table in the corner, and said,

“I want one.”


End file.
